Alpha
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: AU. Remus and Sirius are mates. Sirius being the alpha, and Remus being the omega. This is their story as they live in their society with manipulative werewolves. I don't own Harry Potter. This was requested by tigergirl-moonstar. Probably better than summary.
1. Chapter 1: Mate

Alpha

Chapter 1: Mate

 **This was requested by tigergirl-moonstar. Hope you like it, and enjoy the story.**

Sirius Black was the coleader of this pack of werewolves. James was the other leader. Sirius was currently staring jealously at James and his omega, Lily. Sirius was eighteen years old, and he had yet to find his mate. James found his when he was eleven, but Lily refused to even consider dating him. They were both inconsiderate gits at that age. She kept refusing no matter how much he kept changing for her. It wasn't major changes. He just stopped pranking people for no reason, unless they were harmless pranks. It wasn't until he got sick and almost died that Lily accepted him. He was dying of a broken heart. That's what happens when your mate rejects you. He sighed and left. He couldn't watch this anymore.

Sirius left his pack's town, and the guards saluted. He barely remembered to wave his hand in acknowledgement before exiting the gate. They would stand there like that unless there was an emergency or someone released them. He learned that the hard way… twice. He walked through the forest, and he let his thoughts wander. He wondered what his mate would be like. Lily was feisty, but she wasn't his type. He couldn't see himself with her or any of the other girls in his village. He even checked the boys and nothing. There was no spark or enticing smell from anyone. It meant his omega was not from his village, but he couldn't find his omega from any of the other villages they visited either. Granted, they didn't stay long. He might have missed them.

Sirius was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a whimper. He stilled, and he listened for it again. He came again, and then he heard the sound of someone getting punched. "SHUT UP!" was yelled at whoever whimpered. Sirius immediately ran to the sound of the whimpers.

"S-S-Stop!" a voice stuttered. Sirius was immediately between the little omega and the two men.

"What's going on here?" Sirius demanded.

"It's none of your concern," said the first alpha.

The second one amended the answer when Sirius' glare darkened, "We were having some fun with this omega."

"Is he your omega?" asked Sirius, "And did you hear him say stop?"

"No, and why does it matter? Omegas are here for the alphas," the first said snottily. He was immediately punched in the face.

"It does matter. He is not yours, and he does not want it. So he does have to give it to you. Understand?" asked Sirius, and when they both nodded scared, he said, "Scram." They both took off running. Sirius noticed that his left arm was now holding the omega behind him, and the said omega had one hand clinging to his left arm, and the other hand was clinging to his shirt near his right shoulder. The omega was peering timidly over his left shoulder. Sirius gently moved away from the omega and turned around to face him. Sirius caught his scent.

"You're my mate," said Sirius.

"I'm sorry," said the omega, and he backed up against the tree. He slid down to the ground and curled into a ball. He started to sob.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart," said Sirius, and he knelt down in front of the crying omega.

"You don't want m-me," said the crying omega.

"Now, how do you know that?" asked Sirius gently, and he placed a hand on the omega's cheek, wiping the tears away. The omega raised his head quickly, and their eyes met. There was a spark. Sirius leaned towards the omega, and he gently kissed the omega. The omega closed his eyes and kissed back. "I do want you, my omega. Why would you think otherwise?" asked Sirius, staring into the amber eyes.

"The alpha leader of my pack said so."

"Well, he was wrong. Now, may I have my omega's name?" asked Sirius.

"My name is Remus Lupin," said the omega.

"Lupin? Moon? I'll call you Moony," said Sirius.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting James

Chapter 2: Meeting James

Here's the next chapter, guys! Enjoy, and please review.

Sirius held Remus tightly by his side while they walked. Remus stared at the ground, and he leaned into Sirius' side as best as he could with his arms crossed around his stomach. Sirius tightened his grip as they neared the gate. The guards saluted the pair, but they stared at the small boy by his side. Sirius released them, and they opened the gate for him and Remus. They entered, and everyone stopped and watched them. Remus lowered his gaze again, and he flinched into Sirius' side.

"It's fine, love," said Sirius, "They're just curious about you. But before I introduce you to them, there is one very important person you must meet." They walked for a few more minutes before reaching a beautiful cast iron fence. Sirius entered a password into a keypad, and the gate opened. They walked for a few more miles before reaching an ornate mansion. Remus gasped softly, and Sirius smiled fondly at him.

"It is rather over the top, huh?" Sirius asked, "The people insisted the leaders of the pack have a rather big mansion to live in. Even though it was it was only two of us at the time. James found his mate though, so three people live here. And now you will be the fourth resident."

"Leader?" Remus squeaked.

"Hey, relax, it won't change anything," said Sirius, "I'll still make time for you." He engulfed Remus into a hug, and he let him stay there until he calmed down, which was several minutes later. After he calmed down, Sirius guided Remus through the garden and into the house.

Upon entering the house, Sirius was attacked by James. He fell to the ground laughing and rough housing with James. Lily entered a few seconds later and rolled her eyes while chuckling. She noticed Remus soon after, and he eyes widened. Remus looked scared, and he seemed to shrink into himself. "Sirius, who is this?" Lily asked. James's head flew up, and he saw Remus immediately. He frowned. He didn't recognize the boy, and he noticed the insignia on his jacket. He growled; his pack was their biggest enemy.

Remus flinched away from James, and he backed himself into a corner. Sirius pushed James off of him, and he pulled Remus to his side and out of the corner, but Remus didn't mind. He felt safer by Sirius than in the corner. He buried his head into Sirius's chest.

"Sirius," said James. There was a warning in his voice that wasn't usually there. Sirius rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on his shaking mate.

"He's my mate," said Sirius, "and yes, I know he's from our enemy's pack, but they treated him horribly anyways."

"You went there?!" James shouted.

"No! I found him outside their borders. Some men we're trying to force him into you know what, so I saved him, and he's my mate," said Sirius, kind of rambling.

"Okay, mate, as long as you're okay," said James, and he shifted closer. He stopped when he saw the terrified look in the small omega's eyes. He looked at him sadly. How could he be threatening to such a small omega? He narrowed his eyes in concern. The omega was much too small, even for his height. "Why don't you properly introduce us over a snack?" Sirius looked at him with gratitude. Lily smiled proudly at him, and they all headed towards the dining room.

Here's an update. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Proper Introductions

Chapter 3: Proper Introductions

Chapter three for you guys!

James was watching the small omega at Sirius's side. The omega wasn't even touching his plate. He stared at it longingly, but he hadn't touched anything since they sat down. He didn't even pretend to eat. Did he not like? Was he allergic? Or was it something darker? Sirius had said he was treated horribly, but would they really starve an omega?

"Little one, are you allergic?" James asked.

"A-A-Allergic, sir?" Remus asked confused and scared.

"You haven't touched your plate at all. You haven't even pretended to eat it," said James, "I was wondering if you were allergic to the food."

"N-N-No, sir, I'm not allergic," said Remus.

"Then why aren't you eating?" James asked gently.

"I'm not allowed to eat this. I get leftover cheese and bread. The cheese is usually moldy, and the bread is stale," said Remus.

"Little one," said James, and he watched as Remus's head shot up in surprise. Their eyes met briefly, but Remus quickly lowered his eyes. He did not want to get in trouble. "Little one, look at me," said James in a stern voice. Remus hesitantly looked up and met James's gaze again. "You're allowed to eat anything here. You won't have to ask permission, unless you're not sure what it's for. We'll tell you in advance if there's going to be a party or dinner going on. Understand?" Remus nodded, and James frowned. He wanted a verbal answer, but he knew the omega was still terrified of them. "Now eat." And after a moment's hesitation, he took a small bite, and soon, he was shoving food in his mouth, like this was going to be his last meal. He probably thought it was. James sighed sadly. No omega should be treated so horribly they couldn't even trust their alpha and his friends.

"So tell me, Sirius, how did you find him?" James asked.

"Well, I went on a walk, and I saw some men trying to force themselves on him, and I stepped in. After they left, I turned around and just knew it was him. He thought I didn't want him and apologized, but I told him I did want him, and here we are," said Sirius.

"That's so sweet," said Lily, and she turned to Remus, "My name is Lily, and I'm that one's mate. What's your name?"

"Remus," said the small omega, and Lily squealed. He was so adorable. And she just wanted to cuddle him forever. Sirius knew that squeal. She only did that when there was something adorable she wanted to keep around. He pulled Remus closer to his side, both out of suspicion of Lily and worry for him. He had noticed he wasn't eating. He wasn't bad alpha; he just didn't know how to broach the topic. Thankfully, James did.

"Well, Remus, my name is James," said the other alpha, "and you can just call me James. No more of that sir stuff: you're family."

Review! It makes me happy.


	4. Chapter 4: Family First

Chapter 4: Family First

 **Read and review!**

Remus walked beside Lily, as she gave him a tour of the pack grounds. He wasn't really paying much attention. His thoughts were racing around his head. Was he really family? James had said he was family, but that couldn't be right. Nobody would want him. And they would learn that soon enough, and he would be on his own again. But he didn't want to be on his own. He wanted to stay here, where it was warm and he had food to eat.

Lily knew he wasn't paying attention, so she sighed and stopped. She needed to clear some things up before they could take root in his brain. "Remus," said Lily, and she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Y-Yes?" Remus asked.

"I know you haven't been paying attention," said Lily, "So what's wrong?"

"N-N-Nothing," said Remus, and she gave him a disbelieving look, "I want to stay, but I know they'll learn how worthless I am."

"Remus, you're not worthless. Sirius is your alpha, and he already adores you."

"I'm just going to disappoint him." Lily sighed. Remus wasn't going to listen to her, and the two alphas were in a really important meeting.

"If you won't believe me, then I'll just have to tell Sirius how you are feeling, and he'll make you believe me," said Lily, and she pulled out her phone. She texted James that Remus needed Sirius now.

"They're in a meeting! Please don't bother them," said Remus, "I don't want to cause trouble!"

"Remus, I've already texted them, and they are on their way," said Lily, and Remus started crying. She hugged him, but he wouldn't calm down. Sirius would reject him, and he would be sent out of the pack! And he would be homeless. And everything was going wrong. He couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he breathe?

Suddenly he was engulfed in a familiar scent, and he was pulled into his alpha's arms. He subconsciously relaxed into Sirius's arms, and he closed his eyes. He was still crying, but he was no longer hyperventilating. "Shhh, Moony, shhhh. It's okay," said Sirius, and he ran his fingers through his hair. When Remus let out a shuddering breath, Sirius tightened his grip.

"I'm sorry," said Remus, "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"It's fine, Moony," said Sirius, "You're mine, and you will always take priority. That's what I'm supposed to do. Now what is it that we need to talk about? Lily said it was serious."

"It's nothing," said Remus, and he looked down at hands.

Sirius put a finger under Remus's chin and gently lifted it. Remus met Sirius's eyes and gasped when he saw the concern and love swirling in their depths. "It's not nothing," said Sirius, "And I don't want you to think that any problem you have is nothing. Everything about you is important to me. Understand?" Remus nodded, and he threw himself at Sirius. Sirius fell back a little, because he had not expected Remus to do that. When Remus shyly curled his arms around Sirius's neck and buried his head into his shoulder, Sirius smiled down at him and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"Family first, Moony. Family first," said Sirius.


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

Chapter 5: Confusion

 **This may be cliche, but I feel like this whole book is cliche. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It will go somewhere, but if you guys have anything you would like to see in this story, review. Once this story is completed, I may start a series of oneshots about it if you would like.**

Remus was scared of Sirius. Sirius had been nothing short of kind to him, but anyone can change. Besides, Sirius didn't see how much of a freak he actually once. He may believe that he loves Remus, but Remus knew better. After the awe from finding a mate wears off, Sirius will see him for what he truly is: a complete and utter waste of space. The fact of the matter was simply that Remus wasn't worth loving or caring for. Remus was broken hearted that Sirius was stuck with him as a mate. Despite what Sirius thought, Remus knew the truth. Sirius deserved better than him.

They were getting ready for bed after Sirius returned from a meeting with a council. Remus went to the bathroom to change, because he didn't feel comfortable changing in front of Sirius. Sirius was beautiful. His curly, ebony hair fell perfectly to his shoulder. His steely grey eyes managed to convey mischief and danger at the same time. He was tall and strong, but he wasn't too buff or too lanky. He was the perfect height and size for Remus. Remus fit perfectly into his arms. Remus knew he was ugly. His body was covered in scars from his old pack's abuse. His brown hair was always sticking up at awkward angles. His eyes were an awful shade of green that reminded him of mold. He was too pale, too small, and all around too ugly.

"Remus?" Sirius asked from the other side of the closed door, "May I come in?"

"Y-Yeah," answered Remus.

"Do you want me to come in?" Sirius asked, "Or are you just saying what you think I want to hear?" Remus didn't answer. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted. He wanted to please Sirius as long as he could, but he also didn't want Sirius to see him. Sirius still loved him, and he was going to enjoy that for as long as he could. He wanted to believe his mate would truly love him, but his own family _(his own pack)_ had despised him to their very core. Why would his mate be any different? He was weak. Male omegas were weak.

"I don't know," Remus finally said, "Just give me a minute. I'll come out."

Remus heard Sirius sigh, and he was half expecting Sirius to just barge in. He was the alpha. He didn't have to listen to what Remus said nor did he have to give Remus everything he wanted. He had complete control over Remus's life. He decided what Remus wore, what Remus ate, when Remus did things. An omega gave up every right to live the way they wanted when they found their mate. Some were happy like that. Some alphas were nice and let the omegas continue their lives. But they didn't have to. There were not many laws protecting omegas. At least, not in his old pack.

"Alright," said Sirius, "but please don't take too long. I miss you." Remus highly doubted that Sirius missed him. He, for one, just saw Remus, and two, Remus wasn't that important to anybody. Nobody missed Remus; he was an eyesore. Remus spent more of his time trying to remain out of sight, so people weren't offended by his appearance. In fact, there were several guests of his father that refused to enter the house until Remus was properly caged. Some wanted to see him, but he had to remain in the cage. Nobody wanted anything to do with Remus unless it involved beating him. He wasn't even allowed to serve people food at his old pack. Now he was the mate of one of this pack's leaders. He knew he would never measure up the standard already set.

Remembering what Sirius had said about hurrying, Remus brushed his teeth and washed his face before changing into a long sleeve shirt and long sweatpants. He had no body to show off or anything he wanted anyone to see. He looked at the mirror one more time before sighing. He would never look the part he was placed into. He was not fit to be the mate of leader. He wasn't fit to be anybody's mate, in his own opinion. He finally left the bathroom, and he stood awkwardly right outside the door. The master suite was humongous. The bathroom entered directly into the bedroom, and he waited to see what Sirius's orders were.

"Hey, Remus," said Sirius with a smile. He walked over to Remus, and pulling him gently towards his chest, he gave Remus a soft kiss on the forehead. Remus couldn't help but give a small smile and a blush to Sirius. Sirius chuckled at Remus's adorableness. Remus buried his head into Sirius's chest and blushed darker. Sirius held him close for a few moments before gently pushing him away. Remus froze. Did he do something wrong? "Do you want to sleep with me? Or do you want to sleep separate?" The genuine question caught Remus off guard. He had a choice.

"Ummmm," said Remus, before he hesitantly asked, "Can we sleep separate? At least for tonight?"

"Of course," said Sirius, "Whatever makes you the most comfortable. Same room or different rooms?"

"S-Separate, p-please," said Remus. He didn't want to hurt Sirius, but he knew he would be able to see through a lie. Remus was a horrible liar. His face and eyes showed how he was truly feeling, meaning he couldn't stop people from seeing what he wanted to hide.

"Of course," said Sirius with a gentle smile, "Alright, well go get in bed. I want to at least kiss you goodnight."

"The bed?" Remus questioned.

"Yes," said Sirius.

"But that's yours!" Remus said, "I can't sleep in it!"

"I want you to," said Sirius, "Don't worry. We have really comfortable couches."

Remus hesitatingly walked over to the bed and got in. The bed was heavenly soft. He didn't deserve this. He wasn't used to this. He should have been in a cold cell or at least on the floor. Why had Sirius given him a choice? What was going on? Weren't all packs anti-male omega? He was lost. Sirius had been too nice to him. Was he trying to lure him into a false sense of security, so he could hurt him later?

"Night, Remi," said Sirius, and this time he gently kissed him on the lips. The kiss was over before Remus knew it, and a small part of him wanted Sirius to kiss him again. He would do anything to stay like this forever. He wanted to stay with Sirius forever. He wanted Sirius to love him forever.

Sirius turned to leave, but Remus caught onto his sleeve. In a moment of vulnerability, Remus said, "Stay."

 **LINE BREAK (DANCE)**

A few houses over from the pack house lived a young lady. She was enraged. _Her_ mate had chosen some nobody boy over her. She had been cultivating him for years now, and he had abandoned her for that disgusting piece of trash. She would not stand for it. That _garbage_ was going to pay for stealing HER Sirius. She would make sure of it.


End file.
